the guy next door
by kaisgeminis
Summary: au where Bonnie is a junior at Whitmore, living off-campus, and Kai is her loud, but incredibly hot, neighbor. one day she just can't take it anymore... read to find out what happens :) (this is my second story so please be understanding)


**A/N: im so sorry its been so long since i've posted, school is literally a nightmare and it's been the hardest thing ever to motivate myself enough to write or do anything i like outside of school. i just never have time, yikes,, but i tried to pull through and get the first chapter of this fic out for y'all. this is my second thing i've ever written, i didn't get much feedback on my first piece, but i hope you like this one i'm gonna try my hardest to write y'all a wig-snatching fanfic. also, this is going to be my first multi-chapter, if you want me to continue my last piece, please leave a comment/review and if i get enough responses i might just follow through ;-) anyway, i hope y'all enjoy ! it'll probably be a short chapter since i'm just getting started.**

 **Chapter 1**

 **There were so many things going wrong with Bonnie Bennett's life, she didn't know where to start.**

First it was school. Bonnie was a junior at Whitmore studying to be a psychology major and her professors were kicking her ass. They were all trying to get about 5 more chapters crammed in before winter break and Bonnie simply couldn't handle all the work. Thankfully, she only had 3 classes, but still, she was whipped.

Secondly, her ex-boyfriend, Jeremy, wouldn't leave her alone. Constantly texting and calling her, showing up to her apartment at the most inconvenient times (which was all the time), he was always trying to make contact with her. They'd broken up over a month and a half ago, right after her best friend, Caroline, and her boyfriend, Klaus' Halloween Bash. Despite being on the rocks with Jeremy, Bonnie brought him to the party anyway. Turns out, Jeremy ended up getting drunk and went home with two girls, ditching Bonnie at the party. That was the last straw for her. Jeremy spent the last month stalking Bonnie, leaving her messages saying how sorry he was and how he'd do anything to get her back. But she knew better than to believe him. When it came down to it, they were more like booty calls than apologies.

The third and final thing stressing her out was her next-door neighbor in her apartment complex. Her hot, wickedly charming, but extremely annoying neighbor, Kai Parker. Kai just moved in a little over a month ago and since his old tv broke, he needed to order a new one, but it hasn't come in yet. So for the past week, he's been interrupting Bonnie's studies being the loudest human being to ever exist.

During the day, he works at his father's law firm (thank god), but at night, when Bonnie gets home from school, he's always blasting his 90's alt-rock and either belting his heart out or dancing like there's no tomorrow. Regardless, he's the loudest person she's ever met. Well. Not formally met anyways.

Bonnie and Kai never really talked. The only time they actually had a full conversation was the day when they went to get their mail at the same and their hands touched.

" _That's my mail," Bonnie said politely._

 _Kai gave her a skeptical look._

" _You're 218, I'm 217."_

 _Kai looked down at the P.O box number, "Oh shit, I'm so sorry about that," he laughed nervously._

" _Don't worry about it," she smiled sheepishly._

 _Once they each had their correct boxes opened, Kai sneaked a quick peek at her mail._

" _Can I help you?" Bonnie asked, shocking Kai out of her thoughts._

" _I just- um, you sure get a lot of pizza coupons."_

" _It's pretty much the only thing I eat, I don't really have time to cook."_

" _Huh, well, not to brag but I am one hell of a chef, maybe one day I can help you out with that."_

 _Bonnie was caught off-guard, "That's extremely bold of you, we've never even talked before."_

" _Well we're talking now, aren't we? Besides I'm a bold guy," Kai said leaning against the other P.O boxes._

 _Bonnie scoffed. "Yeahhh um, I gotta go," she chuckled as she turned and walked away trying to hide her, now red, face._

" _See you later, neighbor," he hollered as she power walked away with her mail._

 _Without turning around, she simply threw her hand up, giving him a quick wave goodbye._

 _Kai watched her walk off, biting his lip and smiling. He started heading back to his apartment, and he knew one thing was for sure, he wasn't gonna give up on that dinner idea._

 **A/N: yeah so that was my first chapter, i hope it wasn't too terrible. also, btw, the italics meant it was a flashback, probably a week or so after he moved in (i'll try to keep doing that if i need to). yeah if you have any suggestions/ideas let me know, i have an idea of where i want the story to go but i gotta develop it a little bit more before i just throw them together.**


End file.
